


Debts & How Not to Pay Them

by greenmage128



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Late 1800s, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmage128/pseuds/greenmage128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley gets himself captured. Gabe decides to rescue him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debts & How Not to Pay Them

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Mark Sheppard and Richard Speight Jr's fault. Like, no, this is a direct product of them being attractive assholes. I made [this photoset](http://greenmage128.tumblr.com/post/73102403313/come-to-rescue-me-angel-only-because-i-owe), and then the plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. So yeah, their fault. Enjoy!

     Sometimes humans were too smart for their own good. Like when a family of Dakota ranchers figured out that one of their relatives had made a deal with a demon and managed to summon the poor slob into a devil's trap in order to get the soul back. Crowley would normally laugh at stories like that, because in all of his hundred-and-fifty years he'd never been dumb enough to get caught like that. Except this time it _was_ Crowley who got caught. His good luck had to run out some time.

     "Look, I don't do refunds," Crowley was explaining from his helpless position in the trap, which the humans had thought to draw behind the iron bars of the local jail. Too. Damned. Smart.

     One of his captors splashed him with holy water. It burned like hellfire did on a normal soul, but Crowley grit his teeth and bore it with little more than a grimace. "You made the deal, you can unmake it, demon."

     Crowley snarled out his reply. "I keep my agreements, which is more than I can say for you lot. And remember, it takes two to sign a contract." More holy water was flung his way as a reward.

     The doors to the jail opened, causing the humans to turn and Crowley to strain to see what new brand of torture this could be.

     "Hey there," the newcomer said. "Heard you all caught yourselves a demon."

     Said demon let out an exasperated groan, tinged with pain at the edges, but otherwise kept his mouth shut.

     The man heading up the little lynch mob pointed at Crowley. "This thing bought my brother's soul, and I intend to get it back."

     "That's the trick with demon deals. They're permanent." The newcomer swaggered in, and Crowley finally got a look at him. The archangel Gabriel—or the pagan god Loki to anyone of heavenly standing—stood there looking dapper in a wide-brimmed Hornburg hat, a well-fitting dark vest and matching bow-tie, a gray coat, and a bottlebrush mustache with a gleam in his golden eyes. "But luckily for you," he continued, "this one's a friend of mine."

     "Gabriel," Crowley said under his breath. What the hell was the trickster up to? They'd be lucky if they both made it out alive at this rate. "Come to rescue me, angel?" he asked, louder, his voice full of his standard coolness.

     The humans parted to let Gabriel through to the cell, mouths hanging open like this was the first time they'd seen an angel stick up for a demon.

     "Only because I owe you. Never did get to thank you for saving my ass back in Paris," the trickster said with a smirk. "Still, these guys aren't just going to let you walk out of here. You've got to give 'em something."

     Crowley gave him a look. "And you know I can't. Lilith would have my hide."

     "Better that than drowning by holy water, cupcake," Gabriel said, holding out an expectant hand and giving the demon a quick wink.

     "Damned if you're not right, angel." Crowley sighed (perhaps a touch too dramatic, but it was the only inch he gave) and retrieved a roll of parchment from the pocket dimension in his coat. He placed it in Gabriel's hand, glaring just enough to be convincing.

     Gabriel had the cheek to smile as he accepted it. He turned to the head human. "Here you are. Just burn it, and your brother's free as a bird. Now, if you don't mind."

     The angel snapped his fingers, and the cell door creaked open. Another snap caused a crack to appear in the devil's trap. The humans' mouths seemed to open wider, if that was possible. Crowley rolled his eyes, following Gabriel out into the Dakota sunshine.

     "Love the hat, by the way. That's a bit much though," the demon said, indicating to the angel's mustache.

     Gabriel was smirking again. He tipped his hat to Crowley. "I'll have to make a habit of it, then. 'Cause you know you love it."

     If it were anyone else, Crowley probably would've magicked the thing right off their face. In Gabriel's presence, all Crowley could do was smile.

     "So what did you give them anyway?" Gabriel asked once they were out of earshot of the jail.

     Crowley laughed a little at his own brilliance. "A non-binding duplicate. I make one for all my clients, just for situations like this. Which means you still owe me."

     "Hey, I did sweet-talk 'em out of dousing you with holy water. That ought to count for something." Gabriel slung an arm around Crowley's shoulders. "C'mon, what do you say we find ourselves some civilization and have some fun?"

     "I thought you would never ask." And with that, Crowley snapped them away to embark on Gabriel's idea of fun.


End file.
